Twice Take The Chase
Twice Take The Chase is 2021 British action and comedy film, an James Bond and Fast and Furious spinoff's 27.1th film, directed by Cary Fukunaga, also screenplay, producer, cinematographed to this film. starring Benedict Cumberbatch, Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, Letitia Wright, Karen Gillan, Arthur Darvill, Idris Elba, Jason Statham, Mark Strong, Nicholas Hoult, Michael Fassbender, Mike Shinoda, Alex Kingston, and Christopher Nolan. The film was release date on October 22, 2021. The film will be second James Bond film from director of the No Time to Die. Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch * Paul Bettany * Elizabeth Olsen * Sebastian Stan * Tom Hiddleston * Letitia Wright * Karen Gillan * Arthur Darvill * Idris Elba * Nicholas Hoult * Michael Fassbender * Mike Shinoda * Alex Kingston * Christopher Nolan * Jason Statham * Cara Delevingne * Mark Strong * Dwayne Johnson * Joe Manganiello * Emma Watson * Tyler Hoechlin * Billy Magnussen * Grey Damon * Maisie Williams * Bella Thorne * Omar Epps * Matt Damon * Rami Malek Productions Development In August 11, 2018, Eon Productions to created this film movie title 'Twice Take The Chase' Universal Pictures to distributed this film in October 22, 2018. Filming Filming began on December 5, 2020. Filming locations will include Inverness, Sydney, Matera, Italy, Stockholm, Geneva, Paris, Monaco, Jamaica and Norway in addition to Pinewood Studios. Cast and Crew Confirmed On August 14, 2018, This cast was Benedict Cumberbatch was starring. On August 15, 2018, It was Cary Joji Fukunaga to direct this film. On August 17, 2018, This cast was Paul Bettany, Elizabeth Olsen, Sebastian Stan, Tom Hiddleston, Letitia Wright to join the cast. On August 28, 2018. This cast was Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill to join this cast also Doctor Who television series. In November 9, 2018, play Hobbs & Shaw's villain Idris Elba play a villain. In December 15, 2018, Film was Lee Smith to edited this film. with Fukunaga to edit this time. On March 13, 2019, This cast was Nicholas Hoult and Michael Fassbender could play the film's main antagonist. In March 21, 2019. It was Elliot Graham to join as executive produced. On April 2, 2019. It was casts David Tennant to play film's main antagonist. On August 23, 2019. It was confirmed that Linkin Park lead singer Mike Shinoda signed on to portray the villain, the first lead singer actor's villain will be take over David Tennant and Said Taghmaoui. Speculation * Alex Kingston have could a role. * Christopher Nolan play a bad-boss in this film. * Jason Statham could play the film's main antagonist. * Cara Delevingne could play the next Bond Girl. * Said Taghmaoui could play the film's main antagonist. * Mark Strong have could a role. * Dwayne Johnson, Joe Manganiello, Emma Watson, Tyler Hoechlin, Billy Magnussen, Grey Damon, Maisie Williams, and Bella Thorne have could a other role. * Omar Epps, Matt Damon, and Rami Malek could play the film's main antagonist. Release Twice Take The Chase is scheduled for release on 22 October 2021. Category:Live Action Category:Happy film Category:Films Directed by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:James Bond Spinoff Movie Category:2021 films Category:October 2021 Releases Category:Cinematography by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Films featuring Benedict Cumberbatch Category:Produced by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Screenplays by Cary Joji Fukunaga Category:Edited by Lee Smith Category:Executive Produced by Elliot Graham